


bucky and his odd friends

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brief Sexual Content, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Pets, Snakes, pietro is alive because i said so, someone needs to stop bucky, tony is 1000 percent done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bucky has two pet snakes; all hell breaks loose</p>
            </blockquote>





	bucky and his odd friends

A blood curdling screech echoed through the tower, alerting nearly everyone in the vicinity. Steve was the first to arrive, quickly followed by Bruce, along with Clint and Natasha, Tony trudging slowly behind. Peter was hanging from the kitchen ceiling, breathing heavy and unsteady as he tried to sputter something to the others.

"Slow down kid, what are you tryin' to say?" Steve interrupted Peter's rambling.

Peter took a gulp of air before trying to speak again. "Snakes, on the floor." He managed, pointing down behind the island in the middle of the kitchen. Immediately, Clint and Tony took a few steps back, obviously not enjoying the idea of hanging out with said snakes. The rest didn't make any moves to investigate, except for Natasha, who curiously peered around the corner of the counter.

Curled up on the floor were two snakes, both reaching at least four feet in length, with gold and brown scales covering their long bodies. They perked up when Natasha moved closer, outstretching her arm to hold them. The larger of the two moved forward placing its head in her hand and slowly making its way up her arm. "It's okay, they're friendly." She called to the others, picking up the rest of the snake and standing up to show them.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe that's a ball python." Bruce said, squinting at the snake as he adjusted his crooked glasses.

"I don't care what it is, let's get rid of it. I am not letting that thing slither all over my tower." Tony interrupted, keeping a safe distance as Natasha made her way over to the group. Peter nodded shakily in agreement, preferring to observe the situation from the ceiling.

"Get rid of what?" A new voice asked, Everyone turned to see Bucky, looking like he had just rolled out of bed.

"The snakes Peter found in the kitchen." Natasha replied, holding up the reptile for him to see.

"Sebastian! I've been looking all over for you!" He exclaimed, moving towards Natasha and taking the snake off her arm. It immediately curled itself around Bucky's shoulder, resting it's head next to his neck. "Have you seen Scarlett anywhere?" He asked, ignoring the looks of shock on everyone's face.

The other snake must've heard its name, and came sliding out from behind the counter, the group parting like the red sea as it made its way over to Bucky. To everyones amazement, and Tony's horror, it began to wind around his leg, moving over his torso, and curling around Bucky's metal arm.

"The demon noodles belong to you?" Tony asked, getting a snort in reply.

"Demon noodles? Really Tony?" Bucky cocked a brow a him, barely holding back a laugh. "Yes, the 'demon noodles' are mine. Thanks for finding them." Bucky finished, leaving as quickly as he'd came.

The room was silent for a minute before Clint piped up. "Hold up. What just happened?"

"Beats me." Steve shrugged, moving to go get his morning coffee. It was way to early for this bullshit. Peter slowly dropped down to the floor, looking around the room as if another snake would pop out of no where.

"Did you know about this Steve?" Tony asked, accusation underlying his tone.

"No, why would I know?" Steve asked, taking his mug from the coffee machine, taking a sip of it as he sat down on one of the barstools.

"You two live together, how could you not notice him bringing two snakes home!" Tony exclaimed. The rest of the avengers had moved to make their breakfast, while Tony stayed in the doorway of the kitchen. Before Steve could reply, a blue blur darted in the room, stopping next to the counter. Pietro was holding his sister bridal style, looking wide awake while Wanda was barely keeping her eyes open.

"I heard someone say snake." Pietro started excitedly, placing Wanda down on her feet.

"Yeah, Bucky has two snakes apparently." Bruce muttered, before taking a bite of his toast.

"Awesome, did you hear that Wanda!" Pietro chirped giddily, turning to his sister.

"Coffee first, then we'll talk." She grumbled, Pietro deflating slightly but nodding.

"What's got you so excited about snakes?" Natasha asked, quirking her head at the boy.

"Wanda and I used to have a pet snake when we were little. He was so cool, and he freaked the hell out of the neighbors." Pietro explained, a large grin on his face. Wanda nodded, smirking over her mug. Tony muttered something sulkily under his breath, but moved to make his breakfast anyway.

The rest of the morning went fairly smoothly. Pietro was chatting animatedly with Wanda, who nodded and added a few comments occasionally. Clint, Natasha, and Bruce were talking amongst themselves, while Peter and Tony discussed something about the rule where Peter was not allowed on the ceiling. Steve wondered to himself, how did Bucky get the snakes onto their floor without him noticing? And how long has he had them?

Before Steve could get too deep into thought, Bucky shuffled back into the kitchen - now with a new shirt and sweats on, his hair hanging loosely, with the snakes still wrapped around his shoulder and arm. The room instantly fell silent, all eye trained on Bucky as he went to grab some food. He didn't acknowledge the others, just grabbed his bagel, and some cream cheese from the fridge before plopping down next to Steve.

Steve felt a little uneasy having the snakes so close to him, but didn't move away, just watched carefully. Bucky smeared the cream cheese on his bagel, scraping some off on his finger and offering it to the larger snake on his shoulder, Sebastian, who flicked his tongue out and took a a few licks before resting his head back down. Bucky did the same with the snake on his arm, Scarlett, who happily accepted the food from Bucky. He wiped the rest of the cream cheese off on a napkin, and continued with consuming his bagel. Scarlett began to coil down around his arm again, sliding off and into his lap before coiling into a tight spiral.

"Uhm, Bucky?" Steve finally broke the silence.

"Yeah?" He replied around a mouthful of food, stroking the snake in his lap while he turned to look at Steve.

"May I ask where you acquired your friends here?" Steve continued, giving the reptiles an uneasy glance.

"My therapist recommended that I get a pet for when I'm lonely, and I've always wanted a snake." Bucky replied, wincing when Sebastian tried to pull on his hair. He slid one of the hair ties off his wrist and pulled his hair up in a bun before going back to his bagel.

"How long have you had them?" Steve continued, no one else making a single sound as they watched the two.

"Few months now. Maybe three or four." He answered, ignoring Tony's gasp.

Steve continued asking Bucky questions until he finally knew everything. Apparently Bucky had been keeping the snakes in the spare room, and hung out with them when Steve was't home. It made him feel a little better that they weren't venomous, all though he was still worried they might strangle or bite Bucky. Pietro was practically vibrating with excitement, looking like he was going to explode when Bucky asked if he wanted to hold one.

Bucky looked equally happy when Pietro nodded ecstatically, taking Scarlett into his hands. She seemed to be quite friendly, sliding up his arm and curling herself around his shoulder like Sebastian had done with Bucky. Wanda stroked her small head, Scarlett's tongue flicking out occasionally.

When Bucky noticed Tony slowly backing away, he got a mischievous glint in his eye, and Steve immediately knew that this was gonna be bad. "You wanna hold him, Tony?" Bucky questioned, holding out Sebastian with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Don't mess with me Barnes. Now get it away." Tony replied, recoiling as Sebastian got closer to him.

"Are 'ya sure? I promise he won't choke you," Bucky paused. "hard." He added, getting a glare from Tony and a snort from Natasha.

"You're lucky I'm not kicking them out, Barnes. Don't push it." Tony huffed, Bucky letting out a quick laugh before wrapping Sebastian back around his shoulders. Eventually the conversation in the room restarted, the attention moving away from Bucky and his snakes. Bucky let Pietro keep Scarlett for the day, and Pietro practically squealed in excitement as he rushed out to the communal living room. Wanda followed close behind, just as excited about the snakes but not letting the others see.

Peter kept a distance along with Tony, while Bucky roamed the tower with Sebastian. Steve didn't particularly like snakes, but he would if it made Bucky happy. He had to admit, it was quite cute when the snakes would perk up at every mention of Bucky's name.

It made him feel better when Bucky put Sebastian and Scarlett back in their terrarium before they went to bed. It definitely made him feel better that they were in the other room so he didn't have snakes staring at him while he slept.

_____

Since the other residents of the tower already knew about the snakes, Bucky had no reason to hide them anymore. It became a common occurrence to see Bucky wandering around with one or two of the snakes wrapped around him. They hung out with him on the couch while he watched television, they explored the gym while he exercised, and they began to take a liking to Steve. At first they defended Bucky, hissing when Steve touched him, but they eventually warmed up to him.

Sometimes they got annoying, like the one time they got in their bedroom and Bucky had to stop in the middle of sex to put them back. All he wanted to do was enjoy some nice morning sex, but no, they had to interrupt. Having your boyfriend stop riding you to put snakes back is definitely not a turn on.

But they were definitely helping Bucky's mental health. Steve would've preferred a dog, but the snakes were just fine for Bucky. He didn't mope around as much, and they gave him something to do when he was bored.

Turns out they're also good for art projects. Steve got the idea one day, asking Bucky if he could borrow his snakes for a few hours. He obliged hesitantly, handing over the reptiles who went willingly. He put down a huge white canvas on the floor of his art room, painting the snakes bellies with non-toxic paint before letting them slide all over the canvas. Bucky walked in and immediately burst out laughing, calling Steve a genius between wheezes. Eventually, the entire canvas was covered in wiggly lines of vibrant color. The paint easily washed off the snakes, and they seemed to enjoy hanging out with Steve for a couple of hours.

He ended up hanging it on the wall, getting another giggle fit from Bucky when he saw it. "It's avant garde, Bucky." Steve said, only causing Bucky to laugh even harder.

_____

The rest of the avengers ( with the exception of Tony ) eventually warmed up to the snakes, although Tony said that no one was allowed to get pets without checking with everyone else first. Everyone seemed to agree, although Pietro had that look on his face that made Steve a bit nervous.

Pietro returned around six thirty with the chinese food for dinner. "Foods here!" He yelled as he zipped through the living room. There was a chorus of 'hoorays' as everyone got up quickly, moving into the kitchen to get their dinner.

"You've got to be shitting me!" Tony, who was the first to arrive in the kitchen, exclaimed.

"What?" Bruce asked, shutting his mouth when he saw it.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Seriously Pietro?"

"That thing looks awesome!"

"Don't encourage him Barnes."

Perched on Pietro's shoulder was a two foot long, bearded dragon.


End file.
